Emile-A239 (Earth-4001)
Warrant Officer Emile-A239 was a SPARTAN-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attached to Special Warfare Group Three of the UNSC Army. He fought as part of NOBLE Team with the call sign Noble Four, during the Fall of Reach in summer 2552. History The history of Emile-A239 is the same as his mainstream counterpart. Personality & Traits Emile believed maintaining one's humanity during a conflict for survival to be irrational - that both ideas cannot co-exist, so he decided early on in his career to never let them. As such, he favored an aggressive and loud approach to combat, wanting to prove to everyone (as well as himself) that he was not afraid of the enemy nor was he afraid of doing whatever was necessary to win the war. It was for this reason that Emile was often guilty of overkill, but his apparent sadism was in actuality an affectation - he did what he did because he knew that it could potentially break the enemy's will to fight, not necessarily because he enjoyed it. The one personal action Emile took to signify his victories were the scratches he made on his visor - each of the hundreds of marks that make up its skull-visage in order to threaten the Covenant opposition at first sight. Colonel Holland noted that Emile-A239's excessive use of force made it hard to field him against insurrectionists due to the unfavorable reaction in civilian media; to this end, shortly before the Fall of Reach, Holland planned to replace him with Rosenda-A344 in the event of a future counterinsurgency operation. Emile was noted to have had the most difficulty interacting with non-Spartans than any other member of NOBLE Team. He treated civilians with suspicion and disregard, which led to confrontations between him and the more empathetic Jorge. Despite his hard outlook, he held a deep respect for his teammates, as well as readiness and loyalty to sacrifice himself in order to allow the Pillar of Autumn to escape. Emile handled the loss of teammates, such as Jorge, by masking his emotions with humor. Despite his abrasive outlook, Emile was nonetheless respected by his peers. He was described as being detail-oriented and unbreakable, an effective member of his unit while in the field and one that maintained strict discipline off the field. He possessed an "impressive" collection of Covenant contraband. While in direct violation of Subsection Seven of the Cole Protocol, his superiors ignored this, due to them being part of the Army rather than the Navy. Equipment Emile typically wielded an M45 Tactical Shotgun and occasionally used an M319 Individual Grenade Launcher, for which he always carried grenades. His signature weapon was a large kukri knife that he sheathed on his right shoulder pauldron. Emile's armor consisted of the Assault/Sapper chest piece, the Assault/Breacher wrist utility, Security right shoulder piece, Operator left shoulder piece, Tactical/SOFT CASE utility, and FJ/PARA knee guards. The most distinct piece of Emile's armor was his helmet, a MJOLNIR EVA helmet with a HUL attachment, featuring a skull Emile had carved into the faceplate. Trivia *Emile shared his homeworld, Eridanus II, with John-117. *Emile was one of the oldest known SPARTAN-III candidates at the time he entered the program, being age eight. Carter-A259, the oldest known candidate, was eleven. *Emile is the only member of Noble Team, aside from SPARTAN-B312, whose face is not seen throughout Halo: Reach. He is also the only one who does not remove his helmet at any time in the game. However, Emile's face is depicted in a piece of concept art. The faces shown in the same concept art piece are seen in one of the screens in the Tribute Room, but Emile's face is largely obscured. *When Emile stabs the Zealot with his kukri, he stabs the Elite on the right side of its neck. However, after the cutscene, the knife is on the left side of the Elite's neck. It is possible though that he might have stabbed the Elite a following time after falling off screen during the cutscene. *Emile's service tag references 7, 2+3+9=14. 14/2=7. *Emile's service tag initials are also printed on the base of the Onager as S-239, much like Jorge's tag is printed on the cannon of the Scorpion tank as S-052. *Emile is the only SPARTAN in the game who wears his wrist attachment on his right wrist, though Jorge wears the same wrist attachment on both wrists. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Good Characters Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Earth-4001 Category:Earth-4001 Characters Category:Deceased Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:United Nations Space Command members (Earth-4001) Category:SPARTAN-III Program members (Earth-4001) Category:NOBLE Team members (Earth-4001) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Soldiers Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Hyper-Reflexes Category:Super Senses Category:Armor Users Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Expert Combatant Category:Gun Wielders Category:Knife Wielders Category:Spartans (Earth-4001) Category:Spartan-IIIs (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Navy members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Army members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Special Warfare Command members (Earth-4001) Category:UNSC Special Warfare Group Three members (Earth-4001) Category:Impaled Category:Death in Combat Category:Self Sacrifice Category:Versions of Emile-A239